La Langue du Serpent
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: OS. COECRITURE. Draco Malefoy se retrouve métamorphosé en livre érotique. Et les conditions sine qua non pour retrouver sa forme humaine sont pour le moins originales - surtout lorsque l'unique lectrice se trouve être Hermione Granger.


**La langue du serpent **

Ecrit par Dairy's Scribenpenne & Lula's Lullaby

**

* * *

**

**Résumé** : OS. Coécriture entre **Lula's Lullaby **et** Dairy's Scribenpenne**. Draco Malefoy se retrouve métamorphosé en livre érotique. Et les conditions sine qua non pour retrouver sa forme humaine sont pour le moins originales - surtout lorsque l'unique lectrice se trouve être Hermione Granger.

Cet Os, est posté sur le compte de Lula's Lullaby mais le premier de notre série d'Os est disponible sur le compte de Dairy's sous le nom de « Augurey ». Il s'agit d'un Luna x Draco sur fond de superstition sorcière. On espère pouvoir écrire un troisième OS en commun prochainement !

**Rating** : M – Interdit aux sorciers non-consentants.

**Posté le** : 27 Octobre 2010

**Disclamer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter est à l'auteure J. K. Rowling. Nous n'avons qu'emprunter ses personnages pour quelques lignes, bien modestes.

Je tiens à préciser que cette idée vient de ma Fabiola alias Dairy's Scribenpenne. Je t'aime Fabiola et j'adore écrire avec toi (L)

BONNE LECTURE **=D**

* * *

**LA LANGUE DU SERPENT**

Et il déposa le dernier manuel de potion avancée sur la pile. Vacillants légèrement, les vieux ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Poudlard manquaient à tout moment de tomber à ses pieds. Draco se laissa aller sur la chaise en bois qu'il occupait et repoussa ses cahiers et plumes. Il faisait une indigestion de mots. Depuis la fin du déjeuner, il avait dû en lire plus d'une centaine à la minute. D'un geste nonchalant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds peroxydés et jeta un sortilège d'équilibrage à la pile de manuels. Par la fenêtre, l'automne rougissant ployait sa couleur ambre au travers le parc de l'école de sorcellerie. Ses yeux se perdirent dans cette palette de couleurs chaudes. Evasif et rêveur, le Serpentard posa une main sous son menton et se laissa aller à la contemplation. Les autres élèves de la bibliothèque - dont, pour la plupart des Serdaigle - ne firent pas attention à son attitude désinvolte. Chaque cerveau entre ces murs fumait à l'approche des BUSE. Il y a un quart d'heure à peine, Neville Londubat s'était évanoui en se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu toutes ses notes de métamorphose.

Quelques premiers années profitaient de l'effervescence pour semer la zizanie parmi les rangs des cinquièmes années à bout de nerf. Mais Draco n'en avait cure. Il trouvait ce genre de préoccupation dérisoire et vaine. L'année prochaine, peut-être, Poudlard sera plus intéressant... C'est ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées, que le préfet des vert et argent ne se rendit pas compte qu'une querelle venait d'exploser derrière son dos.

En effet, deux premières années se lançaient des regards dangereux, serrant tous deux fermement leur baguette dans leur jeune poing. On pouvait voir sur leur uniforme qu'ils faisaient partis de deux maisons ennemies depuis très longtemps : Serpentard et Gryffondor. Aucuns des deux ne savaient vraiment pourquoi ils se battaient mais ils le faisaient, tout comme leurs aînés.

Le Serpent provoqua le jeune Griffon avec sa langue acérée et le Rouge et Or ne supporta pas l'insulte. Il lui lança un sortilège que l'Argent évita de justesse. Ils se battirent ainsi quelques instants alors que tous les élèves s'étaient cachés sous les tables, de peur d'être touché par un sort perdu. Hannah Abbott avait même prit avec elle, le corps de Neville le protégeant au détriment de sa sécurité. Heureusement pour les élèves présents, la bibliothécaire arriva en hurlant au scandale. Elle confisqua les baguettes des deux bagarreurs d'un mouvement sec et pria tout le monde de quitter les lieux rapidement alors qu'elle enjoignit, assez brutalement le Serpentard et le Gryffondor à la suivre chez le Directeur tout en bougonnant sur le manque de respect total qu'avait les jeunes pour les ouvrages et les lieux sacrés telle qu'une bibliothèque.

C'est ainsi qu'il ne resta plus personne dans une des pièces les plus silencieuses de Poudlard. Il ne restait qu'un livre perdu au milieu de tous les autres qui étaient tombé. Un livre au titre bien étrange.

"La langue du Serpent."

Le livre était retourné, les pages ouvertes. Les élèves piétinaient vers la sortie, passant tout près de l'ouvrage sans même le regarder. Il semblait perdu au milieu de centaines d'autres livres comme Draco Malefoy l'avait été au milieu de centaines d'autres élèves. Les fenêtres, donnant sur le vent d'automne, étaient closes. Mais quelque chose, une brise, un souffle, animait "La langue du serpent". Les feuilles se mouvaient régulièrement comme une respiration d'homme assoupi. Le livre inspirait et expirait tout doucement. Le livre était vivant... Face contre terre, il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais il voyait clairement les dalles de la bibliothèque et chaque grain de poussière. Il entendait également, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. C'était un livre pensant. Et quiconque qui aurait suivi les événements avec attention se serait aperçut qu'il s'agissait du livre de Draco Malefoy ou - mieux - Draco Malefoy transformé en livre !

OoO

Il était tard lorsqu'Hermione Granger arriva dans sa chère bibliothèque. Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle grogna contre l'absurdité de cette guerre entre maisons et aussi contre les hommes qui ne savaient pas résoudre leur problème sans faire jouer leur baguette. A croire qu'il n'y avait que cela qui faisait leur virilité. Et c'était toujours aux femmes de réparer la bêtise de ses messieurs. En effet, en tant que Préfète elle fut contactée par Mme Pince pour remettre en état ce lieu de paix.

-Je ne peux pas le faire, avait dit la vieille bibliothécaire. Vous comprenez toute cette paperasse… Et puis je sais qu'en votre main, la bibliothèque est en sureté. Vous la rangerez avec autant de minutie et de rigueur que moi.

Qu'aurait-elle pu dire face à de tels arguments ? Elle fit jouer sa baguette et les livres reprirent leur place alors qu'elle remit une table debout à la façon moldue. Elle s'étonna de voir un livre avec une couverture en cuir vert par terre. Il n'était pas parti se ranger avec les autres. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser et souffla avec délicatesse dessus. Ses doigts retracèrent les lettres en argent qui formaient le titre : "La Langue du Serpent".

La couverture était rigide, et au toucher similaire à celle des peaux de serpents utilisées en cours de potion. Hermione connaissait cette bibliothèque sur le bout des doigts. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel ouvrage. Peut-être venait-il de la réserve ou d'un rayon si reculé que jamais elle n'y avait prêté attention... D'un geste machinal, elle retourna le livre afin de contempler la quatrième de couverture. Aucun résumé n'apparaissait si ce n'est du vide. La Gryffondor le feuilleta alors. Une série de pages blanches se découpèrent devant ses yeux chocolat. Hermione fronça des sourcils : elle ne comprenait pas. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le déposer sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire - faute de trouver le rayon adéquat, le livre inscrivit quelques lignes sur la première page…

Draco – pour sa part - était découragé. En plus d'être pris au piège dans un livre, il avait fallu que ce soit Hermione Granger qui le trouve. Il en aurait presque pleuré de désespoir mais ça n'aurait pas été une attitude digne de son rang. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne devait pas quitter les mains de la Gryffondor s'il voulait une chance de s'en sortir et pour cela il devait capter son attention. Mais comment ? Une idée lui sauta aux yeux et il se concentra pour tenter d'oublier le contact des mains de la jeune femme caressait sa reliure alors que ces quelques mots apparurent sur les pages d'un blanc immaculé :

« _Il avait chaud. Le soleil brûlait sa peau et il n'était pas habitué à cette sensation. Il avait toujours détesté la chaleur et il avait l'impression d'être en enfer. Mais c'était peut-être ça ? Peut-être brûlait-il justement en enfer et ce pour toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait commises jusqu'ici ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre après tout. Il ne s'excuserait jamais pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites. Et d'ailleurs qui l'auraient écouté ? Peut-être cette jeune femme dont les mains courraient sur lui avec une innocence qui le faisait trembler de dégoût. Il n'aimait pas son contact mais pourtant ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à la repousser. Peut-être parce qu'elle le tenait trop fermement pour ça ?_ »

Hermione arqua un sourcil en lisant ce passage. Elle tourna la page suivante et fut surprise de voir que cette dernière n'était pas encore rédigée, comme si le livre était dans l'expectative. La jeune préfète relu le début du livre et ne comprenait pas de quoi cet ouvrage traitait. Peut-être était-ce un vieux roman sorcier, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une alcôve recouverte de coussins pourpre près d'une immense fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Dès lors, elle ferma le livre et constata avec stupeur qu'une ligne était apparue sur la quatrième de couverture :

"_Le désir ne s'enseigne ni par l'expérience ni par les récits rapportés mais bien par les mots. Uniquement par les mots_."

Elle se sentit rougir. Le Désir. Voilà un sujet qui échappait bien à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir, mais il semblerait qu'elle faisait fuir la plupart des hommes qu'elle croisait. Trop indépendante et trop intelligente, ils ne supportaient pas qu'on les surpasse et il était hors de question pour Hermione de laisser un homme la battre juste pour satisfaire son égo et sa virilité mal placée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre dans un vieux réflexe et rouvrit ce livre si étrange. Elle fut surprise de voir que de nouvelles lignes étaient apparus dans sur les pages blanches. Elle hésita. Devait-elle vraiment le lire ? Finalement la tentation fut la plus forte et c'est sur un vieux coussin au velours pourpre qu'elle lut les nouveaux mots de ce mystérieux auteur...

"_C'était de l'attraction répulsive : le désir à l'état brut. Il sentait son toucher mais haïssait la voir dépérir de sensations diffuses. Sensations partagées, car, de toute évidence, lui aussi frémissait et vivait l'instant. C'était un enfer divinement délicieux. Il y avait elle. Il y avait lui. Il y avait eux formant un "nous". Ce nous haïssable et tentateur. Il se demandait comment se dégager de cette étreinte féminine. Et dans un virvoltement quasi imperceptible, elle se retourna sur le dos_."

Malefoy voyait les yeux de Granger s'agrandir au fur et à mesure des lignes. Elle semblait stupéfaite d'avoir ça entre ses mains. Et il en jouait. Il jouait avec elle à un jeu qui - en circonstance normale - il ne ne serait jamais permis. Draco Malefoy lui apprenait le désir et elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

"_Elle lui tendit les bras et lui implora du regard de venir avec elle, sur elle. Mais il hésitait. Son corps en avait envie mais lui non. Lui s'en foutait. Il ne ressentait qu'un désir physique. Il n'avait pas envie d'elle mais de son corps. Elle ne semblait pas le comprendre et cela l'agaçait. Elles ne comprenaient jamais que le désir n'était que physique. Il voulait lui donner une leçon. La leçon de la vie. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et prit la bouche qu'elle lui tendait sans un soupir énamouré_."

Elle avait chaud. Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'hésitation montait en elle alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une perverse. Elle sentit des élans de paranoïa monter en elle et ferma brusquement le livre. Elle le porta à sa bouche et la couvrit. La reliure sous ses lèvres était douce et elle se sentit mal. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule et ce le temps qu'elle le désirait. Elle ramena les jambes sous elle et desserra la cravate qui l'étranglait. Elle était une courageuse Gryffondor et ce soir, elle allait apprendre le Désir.

Hermione se cala contre les coussins et reprit sa lecture où elle l'avait laissé. Le livre avait rédigé près d'une page entière depuis le moment où elle l'avait brusquement fermé :

"_On apprenait dans les livres que le désir pouvait être spirituel. Et que, l'on pouvait désirer des choses ou des personnes juste par envie. Envie... Le désir était-il un pêcher ? Se perdre entre les seins d'une femme était-ce le mal incarné ? Goûter au musc et à la cyprine était-ce un blasphème affligé au corps humain ? Le désir n'est pas un objet, ni une personne ni même une notion floue : le désir est un mot. Il s'agit d'un mot de cinq lettres, bien trop court pour pouvoir contenir la puissance des émotions. Le désir c'est le feu_."

Les mots venaient à Draco sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter. Il était captivé à la fois parce qu'il écrivait mais aussi par l'attention quasi religieuse de la jeune femme pour ses lignes. Il pervertissait une jeune lionne. Et qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il la faire croquer dans la pomme ?

"_Le feu qui vous brûle de l'intérieur et vous enflamme entièrement. Le désir peut être douloureux et certains peuvent en mourir. Il faut savoir le dompter, le satisfaire pour mieux le maîtriser. Et pour cela, il faut accepter de perdre la tête quelques instants. Laisser le désir exploser en nous et répandre sa chaleur alors qu'on sent une main nous caresser. Qu'importe si elle y prend plaisir. Le désir est bien souvent égoïste et surtout égocentrique._"

Hermione se demandait si un jour elle s'était laissée aller. Si un matin elle avait eu le courage de retarder son réveil. Si un soir, il y avait eu chez elle un grain de folie. Elle s'était toujours refusée les plaisirs simples de la vie. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, mais au fond, il n'y avait pas vraiment à réfléchir. Le désir faisait parti de l'instant. Et trop souvent, Hermione Granger l'avait refoulé... Mais c'est dans un geste presque animal qu'elle lécha le pourtour de ses lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte. Pendant ce temps, Draco était plus qu'intrigué par l'attitude de la rouge et or - lui qui la pensait plus frigide que la normale. Il s'étonnait de s'apercevoir qu'en réalité, la jeune lionne avait attendu cette libération du corps depuis de trop longues années, déjà. Et il fallait bien se l'avouer, ça l'excitait également. C'est avec un sourire pervers qu'il reprit son récit :

_"Leur baiser ne lui suffisait plus. Il en voulait beaucoup plus. Il tira sur le chemisier de la jeune femme et les boutons sautèrent. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant une main glacée contre son sein chaud et trembla en sentant son mamelon se tordre. Elle se cambra alors que sa bouche avait suivi ses doigts. Elle l'enserra entre ses jambes, se frottant à lui et lui murmura mille mots érotiques. Elle passa sa main dans sa chemise et le griffa légèrement. Il grogna et releva la tête vers elle avec un sourire narquois. Il allait lui faire payer." _

A ce moment précis, Hermione eu quelques scrupules à l'idée de poursuivre sa lecture. Cela franchissait un cap qu'elle n'avait pas prévu : celui de la chair. Une petite quinte de toux la saisit et remua sur place. Sa pudeur légendaire revenait au galop lorsqu'il s'agissait des choses de la vie. Mais n'avait-elle pas lu jusqu'ici pour apprendre ce qu'était le désir justement ? Tiraillée entre passion et raison, la jeune Gryffondor marqua une pause alors que ses yeux voyageaient au loin. La bibliothèque était toujours vide, seul son souffle l'emplissait légèrement au gré de sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Son corps répondait-il aux demandes de "La langue du serpent" ? Sentait-elle sa peau se muer comme si elle devenait, tout à coup, différente ? Une envie venimeuse ne s'insinuait-elle pas dans ses veines ? Ne voulait-elle pas mourir sous les crocs acérés du Désir ? Il y a des signes - infimes parfois - trahissant le langage corporel. Tout comme l'héroïne du roman sorcier, Hermione réclamait sa dose de gourmandises et de caresse. Elle ré-ouvrit le livre avec d'infinies précautions, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête curieuse particulièrement féroce. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que le livre ensorcelé avait durant ce laps de temps rédigé deux nouveaux paragraphes :

_"Il fit naviguer ses mains le long de ses jambes de bas en haut alors qu'il était toujours sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts remontèrent toujours plus loin. Elle écarta les jambes alors qu'il se soulevait. Elle le fixait, trépignant d'impatience sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait faire. Sa jupe était relevée sur son ventre qui se soulevait trop rapidement au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Il aurait dû penser qu'elle était belle mais il ne pensa qu'au fait qu'elle était désirable. Et cela changeait tout. _

_Il effleura son intimité brûlante et elle soupira en avançant son bassin pour plus de contact mais il lui refusa et la bloqua. Elle voulut protester mais il ne la laissa pas faire et reprit sa bouche. Il frotta son Sexe érigé contre son Humidité. Elle grimaça semblant souffrir cruellement et lui, il riait de la voir souffrir. Il était puissant. Il avait le pouvoir sur elle. C'était à cela qu'il était le plus fort, faire souffrir les autres. De Désir._

_Et c'est avec puissance qu'il pénétra le sexe faible." _

Hermione retint un soupir à cette phrase. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que dégageait ce livre. Elle avait l'amère impression que l'écrivain était un macho en puissance. Mais ce macho la faisait vibrer. C'est alors qu'elle abandonna toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était posées. Elle déposa le livre sur un coussin pourpre et s'assit en tailleur, juste en face de sorte de ne pas perdre de vue la moindre ligne. Elle ne jetait plus des coups d'œil fréquent à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était "La langue du serpent" qui glissait sur elle, comme sa main le faisait à l'instant sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts courraient sur son chemisier comme ils l'avaient fait précédemment sur le papier. Avec cet amalgame, ces sensations étaient décuplées.

Draco sentit son Désir grandir. S'il pouvait, il savait qu'il aurait une érection conséquente. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des doigts de Granger contre son sein et d'elle poussant un soupir de contentement. Il retint un juron. Qui aurait cru que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pouvait être aussi bandante et, encore plus étonnante, qu'elle succomberait aux écrits d'un pervers tel que lui ? Excité, il décida de continuer son histoire et de voir jusqu'où la si pure Gryffondor irait dans la luxure et les plaisirs solitaires...

_"Elle hurla alors qu'il retint un grognement guttural. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il ressortait d'elle pour la pénétrer encore plus brutalement. Elle s'agrippa à lui, plantant ses ongles dans son dos alors qu'il la besognait avec toute la puissance qu'il avait. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son plaisir. Il se faisait plaisir. Son Désir était égoïste. Il sentait la jeune femme sous lui, lui tendre les lèvres mais il lui refusait. Il aimait voir ses yeux tristes et blessés alors qu'il lui donnait plus de plaisir qu'elle en avait jamais eu. Parce que oui, avec lui, c'était toujours un maelström de sensations."_

Hermione souffletait. Même après une course effrénée elle n'aurait jamais eu le souffle aussi court. Le désir était-il forcément égoïste comme le livre le disait ? Pouvait-elle connaître un désir partagé et tout à fait charitable ? Pouvait-on donner du plaisir à autrui tout en étant totalement désintéressé ? Ce livre était trop bon pédagogue pour elle car il ne lui donnait aucune réponse, mais des questions. Et, au lieu de lever le doigt pour répondre, elle l'introduit dans son intimité en fermant légèrement les yeux. Elle se laissait aller à la puissance des mots.

Si Draco avait encore sa voix il aurait hoqueter de stupeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait un jour Hermione Granger se doigter dans la bibliothèque face à un livre qu'il avait écrit. Cela était tout simplement impensable et... terriblement stimulant. Il maudit sa position actuelle. Il aurait tellement préféré être en elle. Mettre ses doigts à lui. La satisfaire elle et non cette vulgaire fille dans son récit érotique. Il entendit les gémissements rauques de la Gryffondor alors que sa chevelure prenait de l'ampleur. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus fous que d'habitude et ses joues rouges. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir lui aussi se faire plaisir et pourquoi pas, lui faire plaisir...

_"La fin était proche. La cadence s'accéléra encore. Il était épuisé. Il la sentait se cambrer et bouger sous lui. Il sentait la folie approchée sûrement. Il se consuma finalement en elle en poussant un dernier cri rauque. Il ne prit qu'une seconde pour souffler avant de la repousser. Il la fit disparaître et resta là à regarder le plafond en rêvant d'une autre amante. Une amante qui serait une vraie lionne." _

A ce mot, les reins d'Hermione s'enflammèrent. Elle poussa un soupir, suivit de près par un léger cri. Elle ne parvenait presque plus à respirer. Etait-ce donc cela le désir ? C'était cela perdre la tête ? C'était cela la magie du corps humain ? Doucement, elle reprit son souffle, son pull toujours légèrement relevé. C'est alors qu'elle décida de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une suite possible. Avec son doigt, elle tourna la page. Elle s'injuria mentalement lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas essuyé sa main avant la manœuvre.

Draco sentit quelques gouttes de cyprine tomber sur lui. Il sentit alors quelque chose remuer en lui - et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas ses hormones. Le livre se tordit sous les yeux ébahit d'Hermione et grossit. Un nuage de fumée apparut dans les airs et les contours d'un bellâtre se firent sentir. Après quelques instants, le Gryffondor poussa un cri laissant retomber sa jupe sur son pubis. Draco Malefoy lui souriait narquoisement, totalement nu.

-Alors Granger, comme ça on lit des histoires cochonnes ?

Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle fixait Draco d'un air ébahi, le regard fixe.

- Tu sais Granger, la magie existe, renchérit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Et les envies également, apparemment.

Ses yeux gris se baladèrent jusqu'à sa jupe plissée et il eut un sourire en coin moqueur.

- Alors, on t'a jeté un sortilège de mutisme ? Ou est-ce le fait que je sois nu qui te dérange ?

Hermione se redressa lentement et répondit :

-C'était toi ? Dans le livre je veux dire ? C'est toi qui a écrit toutes ces... choses ?

Elle rougit en rabattant rapidement les deux pans de sa chemise pour cacher sa poitrine aux yeux du Serpent. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : il se délectait de la situation. Avec un regard incendiaire, il balaya le corps de la Gryffondor.

- Le simple fait de voir un homme te faire regagner tes inhibitions, Granger ? Tu n'as donc rien appris ce soir ? Tout du moins... je ne t'ai rien appris ? Car oui, c'était bien moi qui écrivais toutes ces... choses, comme tu dis. Et tu ne peux pas dire qu'elles t'ont déplus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux et, sans vraiment le vouloir, aperçut la virilité érigée du jeune homme. Elle ne put retenir un sourire malicieux.

-Il semblerait qu'à toi non plus, elles ne t'ont pas déplus ces "choses".

Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy et constata que ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle avait lu quelque part que le Désir ou le plaisir dilatait les pupilles. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se sentant mouiller à l'idée qu'il la désire vraiment. Puis elle se traita intérieurement d'idiote. Il ne la désirait pas elle, il désirait son corps. Mais ne désirait-elle pas la même chose ?

Draco eu une moue aristocratique afin de retrouver son petit air supérieur dont il s'auto-gratifiait bien trop souvent. Il toisa la jeune femme et répliqua un simple :

- Et alors ? Normal que cela ne m'est pas déplut. J'ai écrit sur ce que j'aimais et sur ce qui était susceptible de te plaire.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond pur et regarda par-dessus son épaule rapidement comme s'il craignait qu'on ne les interrompe brutalement.

- Granger, j'ignore si tu as déjà fait un truc dingue dans ta vie, mais là c'est le moment. Perdre ta virginité avec Weasley serait trop facile. Avec moi, ce sera fou et déraisonnable. Alors si tu as un peu de...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que la rouge et or venait de s'attaquer brutalement à ses lèvres. Elle enserra le cou du Serpentard et le fit tomber en arrière sur un siège rembourré de velours pourpre. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son chemisier et se colla à Draco en soupirant. Elle oublia tout le reste. Elle n'était pas vierge. Elle n'était pas pudique. Elle n'était pas intelligente. Il n'était pas un macho. Il n'était pas con. Il n'était pas un Serpent. Ils étaient deux corps qui avaient envie de s'aimer et elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Draco, surprit de la réaction de la jeune femme fut désorienté. Il avait esquissé un schéma tout tracé dans son esprit et rien n'allait comme il l'avait programmé. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni même ses sens. Et ça le rendait fou. Fou de désir.

Elle s'assit sur lui et se sentit soudain gauche ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle se souleva un peu sentant son érection contre son pubis mouillé et se sentit mal. Elle fut à deux doigts de s'enfuir mais reprit son courage à deux mains et se concentra. Elle posa sa bouche sur le cou du jeune homme et se mit à l'embrasser comme elle avait vu Ginny le faire avec Harry.

Draco avait ses mains dans le creux de son dos et dévorait ces quelques secondes d'éternité avec une langueur absolue. Il voulait vivre ce désir brûlant comme s'il devait en mourir... Et le désir était impatient. Et plus le temps passait, plus il grandissait. Draco souleva légèrement le bassin de la lionne - sans même quitter la douceur de ses lèvres - et présenta sa hampe à l'entrée de son intimité et la laissa glisser son anneau de chair tout autour, lui laissant carte blanche quant au rythme à adopter.

Elle trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle le sentit si proche d'elle mais ce n'était nullement de peur. Elle descendit d'un coup sur le pénis du jeune homme qui poussa un profond soupir alors qu'elle serra les dents. Elle savait pour avoir entendu parler ses amies qu'il valait mieux y aller franchement et attendre un peu plutôt que de faire durer la douleur. Elle resta immobile quelques instants et attrapa la main du Serpentard dans un geste inconscient pour chercher un soutient illusoire.

Draco voulut retirer sa main de la sienne. Le plaisir était égoïste. Ne l'avait-elle toujours pas assimilé ? Mais, pour une raison inconnue, il consentit à lui laisser l'illusion qu'il était avec elle, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

- Granger, ne t'attarde pas trop, grogna le Serpentard. Quelqu'un pourrait entrer à tout moment.

C'est alors que doucement, Hermione consentit à commencer à onduler des hanches. Lorsqu'elle commença à se sentir plus à l'aise elle lâcha la main du serpent pour agripper sa nuque et lui souffla :

-Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement Malefoy...

Elle lui mordit brutalement le lobe de l'oreille en se soulevant assez de lui pour se retirer totalement avant de le faire pénétrer en elle de façon plus assurée. Elle imposa tout de suite, un rythme lent censé faire devenir fou son amant.

- L'élève aurait-elle dépassée le maître ? susurra-t-il avec un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il embrassait sa poitrine.

Hermione se contenta de se blottir tout contre lui et de continuer le mouvement de va-et-vient. C'était... plus qu'on ne pourrait le décrire.

Draco avait désormais les deux bras déposés le long de l'alcôve et la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière. Lui aussi semblait subjugué par l'instant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se traiter de folle. Qu'avait-elle tant attendu pour connaître ça ? Elle gémit contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle accéléra ses mouvements sans pouvoir se retenir. C'était trop nouveau, trop... Magique pour qu'elle puisse faire autrement.

Draco n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était l'orgasme du siècle. Ni même si cela en était un tout court. Mais il se plaisait à être perdu dans ses chairs. Il se plaisait à sentir sa peau coller la sienne. Il prenait également une bonne leçon de la part de Granger. Car le savoir allait dans les deux sens : du pédagogue à l'élève et vice versa.

- Granger... Je ne pourrai plus tenir bien longtemps, dit-il la mâchoire crispée.

Elle sembla le comprendre car elle accéléra au-dessus de lui. Ils commencèrent une danse endiablée. Elle haletait sans savoir comment faire pour ne pas sombrer à l'instant. Elle s'agrippait autant qu'elle le pouvait au Serpentard mais elle glissait sur sa peau en sueur. Elle entendait de loin le claquement de leur peau moite et des grognements rauques. L'odeur des vieux livres vint lui titiller les narines et elle sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle faisait l'amour à son pire ennemi dans la Bibliothèque. Cette simple idée lui suffit et elle poussa un dernier cri avant de connaître son premier orgasme.

Le jeune homme sembla retenir sa respiration dans une vaine tentative de contenance, puis consentit à pousser un cri de pur plaisir. Il tremblait. Bon Dieu qu'il tremblait... Il s'effrayait à la seule idée que Granger lui avait fait cet effet. Cette dernière poussait ses dernières notes de plaisir lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle. Elle était stupéfiante.

Elle releva le regard vers le visage de Draco et s'aperçut du sien poser sur elle et en rougit. Elle comprit la stupidité de la chose. Il était encore en elle et elle rougissait pour un regard. Elle se mit à rire sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Pourquoi-ris-tu Granger ?

Elle lui lança un regard mystérieux et se souleva pour l'extirper d'elle mais se rassit sur ses genoux n'ayant pas la force de plus bouger.

-Parce que j'étais en train de me dire que j'ai souillé ton corps de Sang-Pur avec mon sang de Sang-de-Bourbe, mentit-elle avant de tout nettoyer d'un coup de baguette.

Draco chercha la vérité dans son regard.

-Si seulement tu savais... j'ai surpris mon père rejoindre le monde moldu un jour. Et ce n'était pas pour des raisons charitables si tu veux tout savoir...

Elle grimaça

-Pauvres filles. Si c'était bien des filles bien sûr, susurra-t-elle.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, plaisanta le Serpentard en chuchotant aux creux de ses oreilles.

Puis il éclata d'un grand rire.

- Je vois vraiment bien mon père se faire soumettre par un moldu... mais là n'est pas le propos, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rit contre son épaule en baillant.

-J'avoue que l'image en comique. Et je suis navrée mais je ne vois pas de quel propos tu parles, mon cher Malefoy.

- Je pensais que tu étais ce genre de fille à vouloir discuter après avoir fait l'amour, répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. C'est le cas, non ?

Elle hésita.

-Je suppose oui. Après tout c'est la première fois que je fais l'amour. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait comme ça d'ailleurs, sourit-elle doucement en appréciant la douceur de la peau pâle de son camarade.

- Tu pensais que cela serait comment ? Plus... Enfin moins...

Tout à coup, Draco semblait perdu dans ses pensées, empêtré dans ses propres mots.

- Le désir n'est que justesse après tout, dit-il enfin.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire tendre tout en survolant sa joue du bout des doigts et la langue de serpent joua avec eux, une fois de plus.

**FIN**


End file.
